The one that got away
by Sarux
Summary: Recordando algunos momentos de su relación en medio de la noche. DRAMA.


**Hola! Algo que he escrito ahora rapidito y quería compartir con todos! Es Atemporal, pero después de la tercera temporada. Es drama. Necesitaba escribir algo así.**

**Sólo, agradecer por vuestro apoyo a la hora de comentar mis fics, y por vuestra paciencia por leerme ;)**

**También quiero agradecer a mis gallinas. Y también en especial a la que tengo de siamesa separada por espacio-tiempo. Gracias por escucharme y apoyarme!**

**Espero que os guste y comenteis!**

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada, irguiéndose de golpe. Abrió sus ojos, aún húmedos por las lágrimas que se agolpaban deseosas de escapar y aliviar su dolor.

Trató de normalizar su respiración y adaptar su vista a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Se removió pasando la yema de sus dedos por las finas sábanas de su cama. Encendió la luz de la mesita y se permitió dejarse llevar. Se permitió derrumbarse. El llanto invadió toda la estancia, sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin piedad mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Su mano temblaba aun acariciando el suave tacto de la tela que miles de veces había cubierto su desnudez. Jadeó y respiró entrecortada perdiendo el control, perdiendo la batalla contra su dolor y los miles de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y poquito a poco desquebrajaban cada vez más su corazón.

Sonrió con una enorme tristeza. Recordó el principio de todo. Cómo dos adolescentes. Uno frente al otro en la puerta de su casa. Ella se abalanzó. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se besaron hasta quedar saciados. Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire que respirar.

_-Eres preciosa-susurró mientras sus manos se deshacían de la prenda que impedía todo contacto. Se miraron arrodillándose en la cama. Beckett llevaba una botella de licor. Celebraban su primer año juntos. _

_Acarició su cabello y le besó mientras se pegaba a él, piel con piel, abrazándose hasta fundirse en los brazos del otro. _

_-Tú no estás nada mal-la detective se mordió el labio, y se dio la vuelta sintiendo sus manos, por dios, sus expertas manos acariciar sus senos con precisión, haciendo que jadeara y se apretara contra su pecho mientras reposaba su cabeza en le hueco de su cuello, besando donde su pulso cabalgaba con fuerza._

_La luz era tenue, suficiente para apenas girando su cuello, mirándole por encima del hombro y clavar su mirada en la de él pudiera observar lo intensa y brillante que era. Un azul tan intenso como el mar en la noche. Castle le miraba con tanta lujuria que pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo con tan sólo sus caricias y sus miradas._

_Se recostó entre las almohadas enroscando sus piernas con las de él, creando una fricción casi dolorosa mientras no dejaban un solo momento de besarse y mirarse._

Sonrió almacenando ese recuerdo por siempre en su memoria, y en su corazón, sonrió al sentir que sus manos habían dejado de temblar levemente y el calor de ese recuerdo había penetrado su cuerpo sin pedir permiso.

Se mordió el labio conteniendo las lagrimas entre risas de recuerdos cariñosos, situaciones exasperantes en el trabajo, situaciones divertidas, encuentros salvajes sin apenas llegar a deshacerse de su ropa, en la cocina, en el sofá, en el coche, en el ascensor, en cualquier sitio... y recuerdos de encuentros de amor en esa misma cama, recordando como le gustaba escucharla gemir, como le gustaba cuando arqueaba su espalda en el momento del clímax y como demandaba sus brazos tras el éxtasis, quedando dormidos.

Ella también amaba cada uno de esos momentos. Se recostó y apagó la luz. El frío se hizo eco en la habitación y como tantas otras veces sintió su presencia. No le daba miedo. Le ayudaba a avanzar. Ojala pudiera tenerlo cada día a su lado. Ojalá pudiera tener de nuevo cada día su café en la mesa, sus locas teorías, sus brazos reconfortándola.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las imágenes de aquél día la atormentaron. Lo recordaba como si hiciera horas hubiera pasado. Todo fue rápido. Los gritos de él, enfadado por cada una de las peleas que habían tenido esa semana todavía sonaban con fuerza en su mente. Su mirada de dolor. Sus ojos azules más tristes que nunca. Los suyos avellana demostrando el mismo sentimiento. De nuevo una pelea, y un portazo.

Recordó como ella, Beckett; se había quedado mirando por dónde había salido… sin mirar atrás, sin volver a dirigirse la palabra. Recordó como se reunieron con Espo y Ryan en la caza al sospechoso. Su última mirada. Su apretón en el hombro dándole ánimos. Recordó exactamente cuantos tiros se escucharon. Cuantas balas pérdidas. Cuantas lágrimas derramadas. Cuanta sangre encharcando su cuerpo, inmóvil, casi frío.

_Se agachó a su lado viendo su mirada perdida. Viendo su cuerpo inerte. Le zarandeó mientras su rostro humedecía el de él sin poder evitarlo._

_Se inclinó a su lado manchándose de sangre, de SU sangre. No le importó. Le quería a él. Le quería de vuelta. Sintió como temblaba recordando que era una situación similar a la que había vivido años atrás, mientras ella había estado al otro lado… en ese momento sintió todo el dolor que Castle había experimentado en el funeral de Montgomery y se odio a si misma por lo que vino después._

_Besó sus ojos cerrándolos, era incapaz de mirarle, besó sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón. Le increpó por abandonarla. ¡No podía dejarla!_

_-¡No me abandones!-le golpeó en el pecho, justo donde la palabra "WRITER" se podía leer. No había servido de nada. Un balazo en la frente y nada que hacer._

_Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Espo la separaban de él y se derrumbó sobre Ryan. Ambos la sacaron de allí._

Jamás volvieron a hablar de ese día, y aún así, estaba presente en todo momento. No podía olvidar. No quería olvidar, sentía que si lo hacía, perdería parte de él. Miró a la mesita, y sonrió al ver una foto de ambos a través de la luz de la noche que entraba por las ventanas.

Se enjuagó un par de lágrimas. Le echaba tanto de menos. Su recuerdo estaba presente en cada momento ya que ella seguía durmiendo en la habitación que compartían en el loft de él. No, no se había mudado, y ante su sorpresa, ella, Alexis y su madre se habían quedado con todas sus ganancias. No lo necesitaba. No lo quería. No necesitaba dinero, le necesitaba a él. Si por ella fuera se desharía de todo con tal de tener una máquina en el tiempo y regresar al momento en que discutieron y se marchó sin despedirse; regresar a estar juntos y ser felices, por siempre y para siempre, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo al todo lo suyo le hacía sentirse unida a él más allá de lo físico, siendo su chica siempre, incluso en otra vida.

No aguantó más el silencio y se levantó. Ataviada con una camisa de él y descalza salió de la habitación y pasó por su despacho. Seguía igual, no había tocado nada. Se acercó a la librería y buscó entre los montones de libros. Se giró y miró su mesa. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba en que momento había dejado el libro allí.

Se sentó en su silla y abrió el primer Nikki Heat, acariciando el lomo del libro con su índice. ¿Cómo de diferente hubiera sido si ella no hubiera sido la detective Nikki Heat? ¿Cómo de diferente hubiera sido si ni siquiera se hubieran conocido? ¿O si no hubiera empezado a leer sus libros? Recordó una de sus frases que siempre le repetía "Todos nuestros actos ocurren por algo… y todos ellos tienen eco en la eternidad".

Trató de aguantar el nudo en la garganta y contener las ganas de llorar. Un zumbido en sus oídos le recordó lo que dolía aguantarse el llanto, pero lo sufrió, fue fuerte y combatió las ganas de llorar. Dejó el libro de nuevo y una hoja cayó al suelo.

Se agachó y tomó la hoja entre sus manos. Era una foto. Sonrió. Ella y Castle en los Hamptons. Besándose. Le dio la vuelta y entonces si, las lágrimas que llevaba rato aguantando cayeron libres por su mejilla al tiempo que leía "ALWAYS" en el dorso de la foto.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
